1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus, a log storing method, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists a technology for obtaining a log of an engine of an electronic apparatus such as an image forming apparatus and storing the log in a nonvolatile memory to enable analysis of circumstances before and after the occurrence of an error or trouble in the engine (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-249667).